Life After Itachi
by Uchiha Kami
Summary: Title says it all. Itachi's little sister is pretty upset about his death, and none too happy about his replacement either. Happens to be a halfwit yankee. Also, does Deidara have a crush on an Uchiha? MadaXOC DeiXOC. Rated T for now. May change later.
1. The New Guy

**Life After Itachi**

**-****Chapter 1****-**

(Kami's POV)

_'It's been only a week since my brother's death and the higher-ups have _already_ found someone to take his place within the organization.'_ I thought to myself as I sat, brooding in the corner of the Akatsuki break room. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I looked up though my hair to see a young boy I had never seen before. _'This must be the "so-called-replacement".'_ I thought spitefully. He stood there for a moment, letting the door close behind him, and then made his way through the room... right toward me. _'Why am I not surprised? I have the worst luck, lately.'_

"Hi there! My name's Yasutoro Kanro, but you can call me Kanro if you want. What's your name?"

_'Hmph! Like I'm going to give you my name. And what is up with that accent? Talk about boonies!'_ I thought to myself, not answering him as I glared at him from behind the high collar of my cloak.

"…Um … I am Uchiha Itachi's replacement… I am…" he hesitated and looked at the ring on his right hand, "SHU! That's it! I'm Shu! What are you?" he asked with a stupid childlike grin.

Just then the room, which had been quite noisy up till now, got really quiet I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up narrowing the distance between us until my face was less than an inch from his and spoke, "You may be the new "Shu"… but_ no one_ can _ever_ replace Uchiha Itachi." I said, glaring at him with all the hate my little body could produce, "Stay away from me… If you know what's good for you." And with that, I pushed him aside and made my way out the door slamming it shut behind me.

(Kanro's POV)

"Stay away from me… if you know what's god for you." As she made this unknown threat to me she pushed me aside with enough force to knock me to the ground. _'So strong for a little girl...'_ I sat on the floor, confused, as I stared at the closed door, completely oblivious to the fact that the room was now completely quiet and almost all eyes were on me. Suddenly someone stepped into my field of vision and stood over me. I looked up seeing some blue guy with what looked like gills on his face, smirking at me. "Don't worry about her," he said, helping me up, "She's still a bit tender since Itachi died." I looked at him, confused, "Were they together?" I asked. He looked speechless for a second but then just laughed, as well as everyone else in the room. I just looked around, wondering if I had made a joke and not known it. Suddenly, Mister Blue gave me a big slap on the back, nearly knocking me over again, "No, no! Itachi was her older brother! They were really quite close! It's a shame, really." He said.

My eyes widened at him, "Older… brother…?" Someone else spoke up now, "That's right! Uchiha Kami: daughter of Uchihas Mikoto and Fugaku, younger sister of Uchiha Itachi, older sister of Uchiha Sasuke, and mother of the one-tailed Shukaku's Jinchuuriki!"

This new voice seemed wacky and enthusiastic. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man with short, spiky, black hair, wearing an orange pumpkin mask and sitting cross-legged, like a happy little kid, on top of a table.

'_How can he see through that mask? It's only got one hole!'_

Then the blonde sitting next to him (in a chair, like normal people do) spoke, "Oh, shut up, Tobi." He said and gave "Tobi" a push hard enough to knock him off the table and send him crashing to the ground. _'Holy, crap! That blonde chick's a dude! …and is hand a _mouth_ on his_ hand_?'_ Pretty-boy's hair was up in a ponytail and his bangs covered his left eye. His eyes were closed though, as his head rested in his hand and he had a slightly irritated look about him.

"OWIE! Deidara-senpai! Why you do that?" Tobi said, looking up at "Deidara-senpai" as I now knew him, from the floor.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND GIVING OUT PEOPLES' PERSONAL INFORMATION!" Deidara-senpai suddenly exploded, making me jump a little.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Tobi cried.

"IT'S COMMON SENSE!" Deidara-senpai snapped back.

As I watched, a sort of comedic little fight broke out. Deidara-senpai was angrily stomping on Tobi, who proceeded to flail about, uncontrollably. Then, Mister Blue chuckled and said, "How sweet of you, Deidara. I didn't know you had those kinds of feelings for an Uchiha." Suddenly, Deidara-senpai froze, mid-kick, and turned around, now furious, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, **FISH-FACE**?" Fish Face just closed his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm just saying that you must like Kami a lot to think of her _feelings_ like that." Deidara-senpai's eye got big and yelled, "I DO **NOT** LIKE **HER**! IT'S _JUST_ _**COMMON SENSE**_!" I was _pretty_ sure he was blushing now, but Fish Face just chuckled again and crossed his arms saying, "Sure, sure."

**"AGHHH!"** Deidara-senpai screamed and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Shortly after he left the room I heard a very loud explosion that made me jump. "What the heck was _that_?" I screamed. Tobi sat up and looked at me while Fish Face just looked at the door and spoke. "Let's just say… Deidara's _personality_ isn't the _only_ ting about him that's explosive…" he said. Then he looked at me, "So you're the new "Shu" of Akatsuki, eh? My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, but you may call me Kisame, if you wish. I am the "Minami" of Akatsuki."

"Hoshigaki… Kisame…?" I repeated aloud, mostly to myself. _'I thought his name was Fish Face!'_

"That's right. Yasutoro Kanro, you are my new partner."

Chapter 1: End


	2. A Gift of Clay

**Chapter 2**

(Deidara's POV)

_'It's only his first day in the organization and he's _already_ causing trouble!'_ I thought to myself grudgingly, storming through the halls of the main Akatsuki base as I thought back on all that had just happened:

_(Flashback)_

_I sat in my usual spot in the in the break room, bored off my ass while I spaced out. 'So… They _already_ found someone to replace him, huh? Who knew that bastard Uchiha was so replaceable.' I thought idly to myself. 'Uchiha Itachi… I hated his eyes! Always judging my art… I only regret that I wasn't the one who killed him… But his sister…' I thought as I looked over at her still-depressed figure, 'her eyes are different… softer. I could always tell that she has an appreciation for my art. The way her eyes light up when she sees my creations…'_

_My thoughts were interrupted when someone approached her, partly blocking my view._

_"Hi there! My name's Yasutoro Kanro, but you can call me Kanro if you want. What's your name?" he spoke using a weird accent. I watched Kami to see what she would do, but she just sat there with her face hidden. When she didn't answer he got a bit uncomfortable and spoke again, "…Um …I am Uchiha Itachi's replacement-" I didn't even need to here the rest. 'Bad choice of words, idiot," I thought to myself, 'Well… let's see what she does, hm?'_

_As soon as he said that I saw her hands tighten into two tight fists and her jaw line tighten up. Then Kami stood and got really close to his face, glaring at him with what I knew to be hate-filled eyes. 'I've seen that hate in her before. I've seen it every time her little brother's name was mentioned: "Sasuke." But it only intensified after he killed Itachi.' "You may be the new "Shu"… but _no one_ can _ever_ replace Uchiha Itachi." For a split-second her eyes sparkled, but it was gone just as soon as it came. "Stay away from me… If you know what's good for you." I heard her say just before pushing the kid to the ground and I closed my eyes as she walked out of the room with a "SLAM!"_

_When I opened my eyes again the Kanro kid was sitting on the floor looking dumbfounded. Kisame walked over to the id and helped him up, "Don't worry about her, she's sill a bit tender since Itachi died." He said. Then the kid looked at Kisame and said, "Were they together?"_

_Everyone got quiet for a second. Probably thinking the same thing I was: "Is this kid for real?" Suddenly, everyone burst into laughter and Kisame spoke to the kid again._

_"No, no! Itachi was her older brother! They were really quite close! It's a shame, really." he said shaking his head. 'It's true. They were _very_ close. Half the time she followed him around like a lost little puppy. The other half she was just a clueless and reserved little girl... But when Itachi died… It's almost like a switch was flipped in her. That clueless little lost puppy had become a savage wolf had awakened to its' surroundings. She didn't _just_ seem heartbroken, but she seemed afraid… Like she was running away from something… Like she was keeping a life or death secret from everyone… hmm…'_

_Then the kid looked at him innocently, "Older… brother…?" he said. "That's right!" Tobi started._

'_Oh, jeez, here we go!' "Uchiha Kami: daughter of Uchihas: Mikoto and Fugaku, younger sister of Uchiha Itachi, older sister of Uchiha Sasuke, and mother of the one-tailed Shukaku's Jinchuuriki!" Tobi stated this in his usual annoying manner. Then I pushed him off the tale and told him to shut up. 'Saying I'm annoyed would be a grave understatement.'_

_He sat up on the ground and said, "OWIE! Deidara-senpai! Why you do that?" And that's when I finally blew my cool._

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND GIVING OUT PEOPLES' PERSONAL INFORMATION!" I blew up at him. "Well how was I supposed to know?" he cried._

"_IT'S COMMON SENSE! I snapped back as I started to kick him, trying to knock some sense into that tiny brain of his._

"_How sweet of you, Deidara. I didn't know you had those kinds of feelings for an Uchiha." Kisame chuckled. I froze mid-kick and turned around to face him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY FISH-FACE?" I screamed in his direction. He just shrugged and spoke. "I'm just saying that you must like Kami a lot to think of her feelings like that."_

_I hid the blush on my face and made it out to be anger instead. "I DO __**NOT**__ LIKE __**HER**__! IT'S JUST __**COMMON SENSE**__!" But Kisame just chuckled saying, "Sure, sure." __**"AGHHH!"**__ I screamed and stormed out of the room._

_(End Flashback)_

_'DAMMIT! Kisame pisses me off so __**bad**__!'_ I thought to myself as I walked through the halls, not even paying attention to where I was going. I was still seeing red. _'But what pisses me off more, though... is that he's right… I like Kami. Hmph. And for some reason, I feel her pain from her brother's death… I never thought I'd feel this way when that bastard died… Hmph!'_

I looked up and noticed Kami's bedroom door, and then I got an idea. I reached into my bag of clay, molded some chakra and watched as it began to take shape. When I was done I put it down in front of her door, knocked and hid around the corner.

I watched as Kami opened her door, noticing that she was wearing almost nothing but fishnet. She looked down and immediately, her black eyes took on a red tint. She looked around for a second and then leaned down to touch the gift with a single finger, shocking it with static and gently picking it up with both hands. Her hard eyes softened when she saw what it was. She held the sculpture to her chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you…" she said, "You _really_ don't know how much it means to me…" and a single tear fell from her face. "I'll always treasure it." She spoke in a soft, sweet voice that I hadn't heard since Itachi's passing. Then I noticed something strange… As she stepped back in her room, I thought I saw a big bruise all across her stomach. _'She didn't have that back in the break room, did she? Did she fall on her way to her room, hm?'_

I decided to let it go and started walking to my room, ready for a good night's sleep. _'__**Man**__, I'm tired! Hm!'_

Chapter 2: End


	3. A Big Secret

**A Big Secret**

(Kami's POV)

I stepped inside my room and closed the door, still pissed off. I removed my cloak and hung it up in the closet to reveal a one-piece fishnet suit with long sleeves and came just past my knees, plus black undergarments. I walked over to my desk and sat down staring into space as I mindlessly fiddled with the necklace Itachi gave me before he died.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. No one was there but when I looked down I saw one of Deidara's exploding art pieces and became alert, activating my sharingan habitually. I quickly looked around noticing the familiar color of Deidara's chakra hiding around the corner. So I leaned down and quickly deactivated the highly explosive chakra mold by electrifying it for a split second. Then I carefully picked it up to get a better look at it. When I realized what Deidara had done for me I lovingly held the sculpture to my heart a said, "Thank you… You _really_ don't know how much it means to me…" I felt a tear fall from my eye as I spoke, "I'll always treasure it." With that I stepped back inside my room and closed the door.

I carried the gift Deidara had given me to my desk and set it down in front of me. The more I looked at the detail of the sculpture, the more I felt as if it was staring right back at me. _'His long hair, held back in the low ponytail, the fatigue lines under his eyes, the Akatsuki cloak, his necklace, his Sharingan, even his Akatsuki 'Shu' ring! No doubt. This is an exact replica of my older brother, Uchiha Itachi.'_

**~Kami. He saw.~**_-Yes, I know he saw. Why do you think I thanked him?-_**~No. I mean he saw the seal.~**_-What?- _I looked down at my stomach to see an only slightly visible seal on it. **~Fortunately for you, it wasn't fully visible. But if he puts two and two together… that spells trouble for us.~**_-I know that, but…-_**~"But?" What do you mean "But?"~**_-But I think I can trust him, Okamii!-_**~WE CAN'T TRUST ANYONE RIGHT NOW, KAMI! HE IS AN AKATSUKI! Remember who you are! YOU are MY host! You are the Lost Jinchuuriki. If the Akatsuki find out about what you REALLY are… then you WILL die.~** I was quiet for a minute as tears filled my eyes. _'I've heard it all before and I have nothing to say. I'll _never_ be able to live a _normal_ life. I'm cursed with a demon and nothing can change that. I can never love, or even have real friends. The only other person who knew was Itachi… but now he's dead.'_ I thought bitterly. _'And now I'm cursed to a life of running in fear… A life of secrecy... I'm cursed to be alone…'_ With that last thought, I laid my head down on the desk and cried myself to sleep.

Chapter 3: End


	4. Revelations

**Revelations**

(Madara's POV)

After observing the events of the day, I knew Kami was probably hurting pretty bad. So I decided to head to her room and check up on her. Make sure she was alright. When I came to her door I knocked and opened it slowly. "Kami-chan? Are you okay?"

When I looked inside, I instinctively lowered my voice. Kami was sound asleep at her desk with the light still on. I stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind me. Then I silently walked over to her and kneeled down beside her so that I could see her face. Her face was soaked in tears. _'She cried herself to sleep…'_

I stood and gently picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and placing her in it, covered her up and wiped away the few tears that remained on her face.

Suddenly she grabbed my wrist with such strength that it bruised me and opened her eyes. But her eyes were not those of an Uchiha. She looked at me and spoke, "Who are you?" Her voice was twisted and warped and I didn't answer her. She inhaled deeply and a sudden look of… familiarity? …came over her. Then suddenly her eyes shut again and her arm went limp, releasing my bruised wrist.

I was frozen where I stood as the horrible realization hit me. I grabbed the covers and slowly moved them away from her to reveal a black seal across her stomach. I staggered back and fell back into the desk chair. _'Impossible! We have all nine Jinchuuriki on file! How? How could she be a-?'_ Then I remembered seeing an old scrap of an ancient scroll when I was little. _'It mentioned something about the most powerful demon in existence being sealed inside an infant incarnation of a pure spirit. But that was just a myth! That would make Kami thousands of years old!'_

I looked over at Kami's desk and noticed a white figure. Upon closer examination I could see that it was a clay mould of her late older brother. _'Deidara must have made it for her._ _Heh! Looks like you really _do_ care Dei-kun!'_ Then I noticed something familiar. I looked closer at the figure, at the necklace it was wearing. _'Hmm… Now I _know_ I've seen that somewhere before…'_ I looked up at Kami and saw that she was wearing the very same necklace. Then I saw the fresh scars on her wrists and my eyes softened.

I set the figure back down on the desk, as well as my mask, and walked over to Kami. I picked up her hand, pulled the covers back over her again and put her hand back down. _'She could e a _million_ years old for all I know… But on the inside she's still just a broken little girl…and she always has been…'_ I looked at the sleeping girl tenderly with my black eyes. _'I will become the ultimate Jinchuuriki… So I can protect her… and make sure she isn't alone anymore.'_ I thought as I caressed her soft cheek and kissed her forehead. I walked over and blew out the light and then sat down on the floor next to Kami's bed, laid my head down on the bed and slowly, I fell asleep by her side.

Chapter 4: End


End file.
